


Strawberries

by TheIrishNeko



Series: Eruri Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Cravings, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Strawberries, they/them hange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishNeko/pseuds/TheIrishNeko
Summary: Levi has been craving strawberries for some odd reason and Hange discovers the origin.





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I made up while I was bored. Also wanted to write for practice.

Levi craved strawberry flavored everything. He didn’t know why. His stomach ached for it and he was desperate for it, so bad he had his boyfriend walk into his class to hand over two large strawberry milkshakes while the blonde was on his lunch break. One student commented ‘the milkshakes brought a boy to his yard’ which caused the class except Levi to laugh. He sucked back on the frozen treat while he taught and was content as it sat in his belly. Not long after his class ended and the second shake long gone had be begun to feel sick. He was sitting in the staff lounge with a remainder of a brain freeze and a large stomach ache. It didn’t help when the head of the science department entered to find him nursing his small headache.

“Ackerman!” The scientist beamed at the sight of her friend. “Oh, you don’t look so hot.” They commented as they approached the ill looking staff member.

“I’m not in the mood Zoe. I’ve got a headache from a brain freeze and a churning stomach.” Levi warned as he rubbed his stomach. It was hurting in the lower part and his gut was cramping so bad. There was a huge wave of nausea and he knew he couldn’t make it to the staff restroom and instead tossed his milkshakes into the bin. His stomach left a little better after the end result. The door opened to show Ms. Ral, a professor in the same branch as Levi. 

“Mr. Ackerman! Are you alright?”

‘Great now all the ladies want me…’ He thought. 

A second round of vomiting concerned all of them but when the third round happened, Levi was lifted to his feet. Zoe was bringing him to his lab. He tried to pry out of their grip but they held onto the small man tight. Inside the lab, Levi became nervous and he had to keep his fourth round of nausea down. Zoe set up a table and patted it to make sure Levi could sit down. 

“Now after this lovely episode you had, I couldn’t help but notice a few things.”

“Enlighten me.” Levi grumbled as he sat up on the table. 

“Well earlier during break Erwin grumbled about having to buy you strawberry things and how that was the only thing you wanted to eat. This morning before classes started, you almost looked dead. You are a lot lighter as of recent and even as you threw up, you just brushed it off as if nothing was wrong.”

“Yeah so? Strawberries just sound amazing right now and I was in the middle of class. And I get sick from time to time so it’s fine. And as for my weight, I think I’m gaining it more than losing it.”

“Just how often do you get sick?”

“Once or twice in the morning. I think it’s just stress leaving my body.”

Zoe made some notes, which annoyed Levi. “What do you mean by gaining weight?”

“Uh duh.” Levi lifted up his baggy sweater to show a small bump on his abdomen. “No matter how much I throw up, I keep the weight.” He put his sweater back down. 

Zoe’s eyes lit up. She checked her notes and had their thinking face before coming to a conclusion. 

“Spit it out Hange.” Levi glared at the scientist while crossing his arms. “I got to text Erwin I want strawberry shortcake.”

“Levi, did you know that men have evolved back to a more feminine state that some of them are able to get pregnant?”

Levi raised a brow. “How does this pertain to me?”

“After hearing what you just said, my findings/observations, plus the little pudge you are carrying in the front. I have concluded that you are in that small percentage.”

“What?! No! Me, a woman, hell no, no way.”

“Levi, when was the last time you got fucked by the blonde giant?”

The english professor’s cheeks blushed. “Last night?”

“Why?”

“Why do I need to answer?”

“Increased sex drive is also a side effect of pregnancy.”

Levi was fed up with Hange’s little game. “I’m not pregnant. Erwin and I have used condoms.”

“Condoms break.”

Levi ignored her and began to text Erwin. His phone was taken away and Hange furiously texted the blondie instead. Not more than two minutes later, the History professor burst through Hange’s lab with a concerned look on his face. He looked tired and Levi realized why. Guilt began to trigger tears. He’d been keeping Erwin with his stupid cravings. 

“Just as I thought, mood swings.” Hange marked their chart. 

“I thought you said he hurt himself.” Erwin looked at the scientist disapprovingly.

“No, but there might be something else important. Have you noticed anything wrong with your boy toy recently?”

Erwin blushed then had to reach into his mind. “Besides the strawberry craze, he’s tired earlier and eats little dinner. Plus his wardrobe changed for some reason. I miss him in tight pants.”

“I would wear them if I fit into them!” Levi snapped. “My ass is too big.”

“I wouldn’t say big, just becoming sculpted.”

Levi blushed but looked away. 

“Erwin what if I told you…” Hange began their little thing they told Levi. 

“I wouldn’t mind kids, but it’s up to Levi. Its his body so I want to support his decision.” Erwin answered.

“How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not pregnant!”

“Well we can check three ways. You can pee in a cup, give blood, or we can give an ultrasound.” Hange offered.

“I don’t want to do anything.”

“Ultrasound.” Erwin decided. 

Hange led them to another room for the nursing staff and prepared the equipment. Levi hopped up to the table and laid back. He lifted up his sweater and Erwin’s eyes grew wide. Hange spread the gel then began their examination. They moved around the scanner and although their excitement was going to explode, they hid it well. 

“Well?” Levi asked as he looked at the scientist.

“I can’t seem to find a baby.” Hange informed.

Levi let out a sigh while Erwin remained expressionless. 

“But-” Both pairs of eyes landed on the friend. “I did find two sacs. Meaning there isn’t a baby, but babies. Congrats you two, twins are headed your way!” Hange turned the screen to show them. They pointed out the heartbeats and how they were fraternal twins. They even estimated that Levi was 12-13 weeks pregnant.

Levi was at a loss. He never thought he’d be in the small percent. “This isn’t supposed to happen. What did I do to deserve this?”

“Levi, If you don’t want this, There are ways to avoid this.” Erwin tried to comfort.

“By killing them? Erwin there are lives growing inside me! I’m not going to become a murder to our children.” Levi glared.

Erwin’s face lit up.

“What, why are you smiling like that?” Levi wondered as Erwin gave him a big hug. 

“You said ‘our children’.”

“Yeah and? You aren’t going to ditch me when I’m a whale are you?”

“Never.” Erwin promised as he kissed Levi’s forehead.

“Good. I need you to get me strawberry poptarts and I want strawberry shortcake for later on tonight. Oh god a strawberry daiquiri sounds amazing right now…”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll make an Eruri drabble collection


End file.
